


Worlds Collide

by LadyNiaLavellan



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Star Trek
Genre: Biotics (Mass Effect), Destroy Ending, Enterprise, F/M, Normandy - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Spacer (Mass Effect), balck hole travel, futuristic Mass Effect universe, year is 2231
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNiaLavellan/pseuds/LadyNiaLavellan
Summary: This plot bunny came to me when Rythana, sutsop and I had movie night and we watched Star Trek (2009). In the year 2231, 73 years after the destruction of the Reaper threat, The Alliance Navy is made up of more than just humans; Krogan, Drell, Quarian, Asari, Turian, if you can contribute, you're welcome. When something happens to the Enterprise, they find themselves stuck in a completely different timeline than the one they were used to. Ella Shepard and Kaidan Alenko's twenty-four year old granddaughter is now the Commander of the Normandy SR-3, a Spectre and everything her Grandmother could ever hope for. What will happen when so many unknowns are thrown between these two very different cultures?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rythana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rythana/gifts), [sutsop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutsop/gifts).



  


The sirens blared on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ , the ship was being pulled into a supermassive black hole on the fringes of the Milky Way. James Tiberius Kirk was barking orders to his crew, while trying not to freak out.

 

Deafening silence engulfed the _Enterprise_ and it felt like mere seconds before Kirk and his crew saw stars again. It seemed like they hadn’t moved an inch.

 

But they had. They were now staring at what seemed to be a massive space station… or satellite? It had a glowing blue core at its center. Spock stepped up to the viewscreen, one of his straight eyebrows cocked at the strange station. “Where are we, Captain?”

 

***********

 

Daniella Alenko’s omni-tool buzzed and went off with a loud wail, notifying her of an incoming call. Answering, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and turned on her side-table lamp, “Alenko.” She said sleepily.

 

The disembodied voice of her mother, Admiral Heather Alenko, came through the speaker clear and sharp, “Dani, I know you’re on shore leave, but we just received a message that an unknown spacecraft has been spotted four light years from New Citadel space. We ask that you gather your crew and go check it out.”

 

Dani was already sitting on the side of the queen sized bed, pulling on a pair of black cargo pants when her mother finished speaking, “Yeah, mom. Can you call Dad and let him know he needs to reschedule that poker game? Doesn’t look like Neyda or Farrah will be available to come if they’re with me.” She said, a cocky smile spread on her face as she grabbed the blue Alliance hoodie off of the end of her bed, scooping her boots into her arm from their spot next to the front door to her New Citadel apartment, “I’m on my way to the _Normandy_ now, she’ll be taking off at 0400. Love ya Mom, Alenko out.”

 

Twenty-six calls later, she was pulling the blue hoodie over her white camisole, still barefoot as she rode the elevator to the _Normandy’s_ docking bay. Neyda T’Soni stood on the other side of the elevator doors, holding Dani’s pistol. “Your mother seemed to think this was important enough to wake us up at three in the morning, any idea what this is about, Commander?” Neyda asked as she stood next to Dani, who was now shoving her feet into the boots she had held in her arms the entire half hour it took to get from her apartment to the _Normandy_.

 

Ten minutes later, Dani was stepping onto a now-busied _Normandy SR-3_ . “Commander aboard.” The twenty or so people in the CIC and on the bridge stopped what they were doing and stood at attention as she yawned, and waved her crew down. “At ease, it’s too early for saluting.” This elicited more than a few amused chuckles as Neyda and Dani headed to the pilot’s chair, where Farrah Moreau sat, flipping switches and talking to the New Citadel docking supervisors. The dark-haired young woman was the spitting image of her grandfather, and had also gained his nickname. “Where we at, Miss Joker?” Dani asked, leaning over the pilot’s seat, and looking at those beautiful green lights that told her the _Normandy_ was purring like a kitten.

 

Farrah turned her specially-fitted chair around and smiled. For someone who was just as weak as her grandfather, she always had a smile on her face, “Green across the board, Commander. She’s ready to fly off into the sunrise.” Farrah said, her blue Alliance beanie pulled down low over her eyebrows. She was still in her sweatpants and Alliance camisole.

 

“Isn’t that supposed to be ‘ride off into the sunset,’ Moreau?” Urdnot Drazo said as he laughed heartily, stepping up to the ladies, each clad in different states of dress.

 

Farrah, cocked an eyebrow and shrugged before more chatter came over the comm, telling her she was cleared to leave.

 

It would be at least four hours before they reached the outskirts of New Citadel space. “I’ll be in the shuttle bay with Klyne, need to do some pull-ups and work out some of the anger I have towards… ya know. Ping my omni-tool when we have the ship in our sights,” Dani said, as she gently patted Farrah’s shoulder after they were at cruising speed.

 

  


“Is that all ya got, Alenko? HIT ME!” Dedrick Klyne, her shuttle engineer, taunted as he held up his fists. Dani was in no way weak, in fact she took after her grandmother in this way. She had a very toned, light muscular body, ‘abs for days’ as Farrah called them and was quick on her feet. Taking Klyne by surprise, she lifted him off the ground with her biotics and just stood, smirking at the older Scottish gentleman. Dani brushed a loose piece of her long blonde hair behind her shoulder as she waited for him to concede.

 

Klyne flailed about for a minute before landing on the hard metal floor with a thud. “Oi! I do’nit like leavin’ the ground, Dani,” the red-haired Scot squealed.

 

Dani cocked her head and shot him a devilish grin, “Then you’re in the wrong line of work, Dedrick.” Just then, Dani’s omni-tool pinged, the message from Farrah was short and let her know they were approaching an oddly shaped vessel.

 

Waving to Dedrick as she climbed into the elevator, she pulled her hood back and pulled the elastic band out of her long hair as the doors opened. “Talk to me Farrah, what do we have?”

 

Farrah jumped at the sudden voice as Dani stepped quickly onto the bridge. “They’ve been trying to establish a comm link, but it’s fuzzy. EDI is trying to clear it up,” Farrah said, as she clicked comm buttons and the large viewscreen to Dani’s left sputtered to life.

 

*********

 

Spock and Kirk waited in front of the viewscreen with bated breath; the comm link didn’t seem compatible between these two very different ships. Uhura and the communications crew were doing everything they could to clean up the transmission. After what seemed like an eternity, the viewscreen cleared up. It showed the image of a young woman with light blonde hair and a stern, commanding look despite her soft features.

 

“I am Commander Daniella Elisabeth Shepard-Alenko of the _SSV Normandy SR-3_ , to whom do I speak?” the woman said, shifting her weight as she crossed her toned bare arms over her well-endowed chest.

 

Spock and Kirk looked between each other and Kirk raised his eyebrows, tapping his wedding band against his right arm. “I am Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_. We seem to be quite far from home.”

 

“And where is home, exactly?” the woman asked, a perfectly manicured eyebrow tilted in confusion.

 

Kirk looked over at Spock, who seemed to be unphased by anything this blonde woman had said, “We’re from Federation Space, our ship is part of Starfleet.”

 

The two men noticed as the young woman bit her lip, like she was juggling how to tell them something. “Follow this course,” she sent them a course she would be taking back to New Citadel, “ my superiors would like a word, please.”

 

Kirk narrowed his ice-blue eyes at the woman, “Why should we follow you? We don’t know who you are or what your ‘superiors’ would want with us.”

 

“Captain,” Spock said as he turned to face the newly perturbed Kirk, his hands folded stiffly behind his stock-straight back, “We have limited options. Following could be vital in learning what our current position might be.”

 

The viewscreen dimmed and they could see the strange blue and white ship, _Normandy SR-3_ in bold letters on the side that faced the _Enterprise_. The ship slowly changed direction, facing the way it had come and quickly accelerated to cruising speed.

 

**********

 

Dani let out a sigh before stepping away from the now see-through viewscreen. “You alright, Dani? That guy was kind of a prick,” Farrah said as she flicked a few switches.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be alright. Get us back to New Citadel, I’ll go get dressed and call my Mom,” Dani said before heading back down the small hall towards the galaxy map and elevator. She reached her quarters in minutes, quickly showering and changing into her black and silver fatigues. When she laid down on the bed in her quarters, she fell asleep faster than she had in years.

 

It had seemed like seconds passed before Neyda pinged Dani’s omni-tool. “Commander, we are ten minutes out, cleared to dock.” Pulling on her boots over the cargo pants of her fatigues, she quickly made her way to the CIC.

 

“Four new messages for you, Commander,” Leyna’Rheegar vas Normandy said as the elevator doors opened into the CIC. Dani had been braiding her hair and tying it in a bun at the back of her head when she stepped out of the elevator.

 

Exiting the _Normandy_ , her demeanor did not go unnoticed, nor did her rank. An announcement made her aware of an incoming shuttle from the _USS Enterprise._

 

         Neyda shoved a data pad into Dani's hands as she made her way to greet the new arrivals in shuttle docking. Her mother paced anxiously at the gate, a stern look emblazoned on her face.

 

“Admiral,” Dani said as she saluted her mother.

 

“Commander, I trust everything went accordingly?” her mother asked as Dani handed her the data pad with the report written on it.

 

Dani watched as the strange grey shuttle landed in the shuttle dock. She stood stock straight, hands folded behind her back next to her mother. Neyda joined a few moments later, pushing Farrah in a hover chair.

 

Groaning audibly as a familiar face stalked the edge of the small group that had gathered, Dani excused herself. _He_ was back on New Citadel. “Gage, what could you _possibly_ want now?” she asked her ex, the annoyance clear in her voice.

 

“I want you back, Dani. I don't even know why you left me,” the dark-haired man said as he stood, proudly, in her way.

 

Dani scoffed, her emerald glare could nearly pierce his skull. “You really don't know _why_ our engagement fell through? Are you kidding, or are you just stupid, Gage? You _cheated_ on me! With a guy!” She tried not to yell, she really did. When Gage went to touch her arm, she tossed him on his ass with a flick of her wrist as the violet hued biotics slammed into his body. Dani pulled her pistol from the magnetic belt at her hip and pointed it at his groin. “Leave, Gage. _Now,_ ” she said in an even, disgust-filled voice. She watched as the frightened man scurried back and ran from her through the docking bay. Turning, Dani realized she had an audience.

 

“Interesting approach, though highly illogical,” a strange man with a bad haircut and upturned ears that came to a point decided to chime in. Dani, however, could not seem to look away from his broad shoulders and brown eyes.

 

“Commander Alenko has been stalked by him for several--Oof!” Neyda began before Farrah elbowed her in the gut.

 

“We are not here to discuss my past relationships, Neyda.” Dani’s bright green eyes bore into Neyda’s blue ones.

 

“Shall we speak in my office, gentlemen, Daniella?” Heather Alenko asked as she motioned for the small group to follow her to an elevator. The man named Kirk kept nudging his companion in the ribs and glancing backward as they stood in front of the ladies in the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this hasn't been updated in almost two months, but here is a new chapter! Time for some drama at the end of this chapter! Also, Dani's name has been changed from Danilova to Daniella.

**Chapter Two**

  
  
  
  
  


Two days had passed since her mother had given Dani the third degree over Gage interrupting political greetings and first contact. 

 

_ It’s not like it was my fucking fault, _ was all she could think as she jogged across the Presidium, her wireless, hot pink earbuds vibrating loudly with 21st century music. 

 

She didn’t realize it until she was on her ass on the marble floor of the Presidium that she had run into one of the  _ Enterprise _ ’s crew, Spock, she remembered he was from a very intelligent race called Vulcans. “Ow. Why are you standing there?” Dani asked as she stood, ignoring Spock’s offered hand.

 

“I overheard this individual resembling a Cnidaria \--” He began before Dani cut him off. 

  
  


Interrupting Spock,  she giggled and said, “Hanar, they are called Hanar.”

 

Spock raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg, something Spock had learned the Shepard women are famous for from the vids he found about Dani’s grandmother. “Hanar. They were speaking of some deities called ‘Enkindlers’. Though riveting tales, I find it difficult to perceive the importance of praying to these beings.” 

 

Dani motioned for Spock to follow  her. He complied, and she led the way to an elevator . “Where are you taking me, Commander Alenko?” He asked her, though she was engrossed in typing on her omni-tool, blonde hair falling over her soft features.

 

The elevator stopped, a disembodied voice telling them they had arrived at the Asari Embassy. “You’re going to meet someone. One of the Hanar’s ‘deities’.” Dani turned down a few hallways as she made her way to a door, the name  _ Liara T’Soni _ engraved into the nameplate next to the door.

 

Watching as the lock turned green, Dani hit the button, the door slid open to allow entrance into the Asari Councilor’s office. “Aunt Liara, is uncle Javik around?” Dani asked as she sat, very unladylike, but very soldier-like, in a plush purple chair in front of Liara’s desk.

 

Liara smiled as she looked up at her adopted great-niece and nodded. “He’s on his way back to my office as we speak, Dani. Would you and your friend like to wait?” Liara asked, eyeballing Spock, or more specifically, his ears.

 

It wasn’t a long wait. Five minutes later, the last living Prothean stepped into his wife’s office, followed by a pre-teen Serricah and toddler Ella T’Soni, the youngest of their fifteen children. Dani scooped up Ella, the Asari/Prothean toddler named for her Grandmother who had recently passed away. “Hey there little trouble-maker, you being good for my uncle?” Dani asked, eliciting a squeal from the bluish-purple toddler.

 

“Who is this? Does he need thrown out of an airlock, Shepard numbah three?” Javik asked, four fiery yellow eyes trained on Spock.

 

Giggling at the throwback of stories told to her as a child by her Grandmother, she answered, “No, let’s not do that. Spock, this is my uncle Javik. He is a Prothean, a race that was decimated by the Reapers over fifty thousand years ago. He is the last surviving Prothean, known to the Hanar as ‘The Enkindlers’,” she explained. “He helped my Grandmother seventy-three years ago when she saved the galaxy from the Reaper threat.”

 

_ “Councilor T’Soni, Spectre Alenko has returned from the Traverse. He wishes to see his daughter. Bay D46.” _ Another disembodied voice, this one male, came through the comm link on Liara’s desk, and Dani rushed out of the Asari’s office faster than should’ve been humanly possible.

 

_ Dad!,  _ Was all Dani could think as she made haste towards Docking bay D46. The  _ SSV Nairobi _ was docking as she skidded to a halt in front of the glass looking out over the docking area. Her mother was already standing there, pacing and fidgeting with her hands. 

 

“Mom, he’s back. He’s home,” Dani said as she caught her breath. Her mom hugged her and the docking bay doors slid open, revealing Kaidan Joseph Alenko Jr.: Spectre and Alliance Navy Veteran. “Dad!” Dani said and ran into her father’s awaiting arms. Her mother following suit.

 

Holding both of them close, Spectre Alenko noticed the tall man looking at the three curiously. “Who is this? And what is he wearing?” This made Dani, who was now glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, turn around and note that Spock had followed her.

 

Her mother quickly answered, “This is Commander Spock of the  _ Enterprise _ , First Officer to Captain James T. Kirk.” 

 

Dani pulled away from her Dad’s embrace and zipped up her  _ Blasto 6 _ sleeveless hoodie, “I better get you back to the Embassy, Spock. Dad, poker later?” Dani asked before stepping back.

 

Spectre Alenko nodded, “Let Neyda and Farrah know, they’ve been messaging me constantly for poker night when I returned. When do you ship out again, Dani?” 

 

Dani looked at the floor before answering solemnly, “Two days, New Arathot is having issues with a rogue faction of Batarians running amok. I might not be the Hero of the Galaxy like Grandma, but I can try right?” She smirked before waving a goodbye to her parents and leading Spock back the way they came. Very little conversation occurred.

  
  
  


Later that evening, Purgatory was closed to the public as the crews of the  _ Normandy _ and the _ Nairobi _ held their yearly poker game. Aria’s daughter Asanna T’Loak, owner of Purgatory, made sure the drinks kept coming, it was the usual poker night, until the  _ Enterprise’s _ officers were let in. It was a small pond of blue, red and yellow shirts, all sorts of different races, some that Dani didn’t recognize.

 

“Who invited the hotties?” Alexys Hackett, Dani’s Chief Medical Officer on the  _ Normandy _ , asked as she poured herself another beer from the pitcher in the middle of Dani’s Officers’ table.

 

Dani turned her head to look at the door, where twenty or so of the strangely dressed officers walked into the bar, “Probably my Mother, their strange races fascinate the xenobiologist in her.” Just then, music began pouring from the huge speakers as Lucian Vakarian began to DJ music from the late 2010’s.

 

Dani caught Spock looking her over, a blush crept, unwillingly into her cheeks. Quickly averting her gaze, she couldn’t help feeling awkward in her civvies as his eyes raked over her toned frame.

 

Farrah’s eyes lit up at the new song, something about not sitting still and looking pretty. 

 

_ ‘Women’s Empowerment’ must have been a big thing back then. _ Dani thought, listening to the song. Now women held higher seats of power than most men, and were recognized for their brains and skill with a gun, at least by most.

 

“It’s Dani’s song,” Farrah snickered. No way would Dani just sit around lookin’ pretty. “That outfit however, Dani, is killer,” Farrah continued, nodding at Dani’s skinny jeans, tight grey blouse and blue stiletto heels. 

 

Neyda cocked a bare brow at the lithe woman in the hover-chair, “I thought we agreed Dani’s song was that one about not being tamed? I can’t keep up with all of these oldies song changes.” 

  
  


Dani made her way to the bar, losing credits to a seventy year old Asari was not her idea of fun. She only came for her Dad, who looked more than content with his table full of mixed company. Sitting down on one of the annoyingly bright-colored stools, she hadn’t noticed Spock not participating in the raucous laughter and betting taking place on the floors below. He looked contemplative as he stared at the full glass of amber liquid that had been placed in front of him.

  
  
  


***

 

Rolling out of bed, Dani trudged towards her shower after throwing her holo-clock against the wall. She took her time, making sure to scrub the alcohol smell from her skin. Once finished, she pulled her dress blues on: a simple navy blue pencil skirt, pantyhose, black stilettos, a loose white blouse and her navy blue officer’s jacket, the shining gold pins and medals showing her high rank. 

 

She hated remembering just how she received the commendations and promotions that had gotten her so far in just five years.

 

Braiding her golden hair and twisting it into a bun behind her head, Dani placed the Commander’s cover on her head before picking up her omni-tool. “Six missed calls?” Farrah and Neyda had been ringing her for the past ten minutes, it had seemed. She rang Neyda, one… two rings and she answered.

 

Neyda answered, obviously running and out of breath, “Dani, get to the fuckin’  _ Normandy _ ! Axell just sent a message that his sister was taken in the night on New Aratoht, we’re going to get her!” 

 

Dani pulled her navy blue jacket and cover off and grabbed the large duffel bag she had packed for the next day’s departure, running out of her apartment. Ten minutes into her sprint, she pulled the black stilettos off and tossed them aside. 

 

Stepping into the elevator from the Officer’s apartments to the docks five minutes after kicking off her shoes, ignoring the sideways looks Jim Kirk and Spock were giving her from across the glass elevator as she rang her Dad. “Dad, I know I promised to come over for dinner tonight, I won’t make it.”

 

Her Dad’s face fell, “Why won’t you make it, Daniella?” He asked, concern painted across his face.

 

Dani set her duffle next to her and leaned against the elevator’s glass wall, “My gunnery Chief’s sister was abducted last night, we’re leaving for New Aratoht to investigate. Tell Mom I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to both of you, I promise.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arsenia has made her move against our group of Spectres, time for some drama and funny comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER THREE IS HERE!

**Chapter 3**

 

“Are you following me, gentlemen?” Dani asked as the two Starfleet uppers seemed to be around every corner she turned. She began pulling her fatigues out of the duffel bag at her feet.

 

Kirk smirked, “No. Neyda asked us to accompany you; we aren’t exactly sure why.” 

 

Spock stood stock straight as Dani pulled off her pantyhose and pulled on her camo fatigue cargos under her skirt, tossing the perfectly pressed blue skirt into her awaiting duffel bag. Next, her loose silk shirt followed as she tossed a camisole on and cursed at the elevator for being so slow as she looked at her omni-tool. “What are you staring at, Captain? I doubt I am the first female you’ve seen change. This is an emergency, do not judge--”

 

“Why would I judge you? We just aren’t accustomed to a woman changing in front of us, we have separate quarters for males and females on the _Enterprise_.” Kirk said as Spock raised an eyebrow at his Captain. 

 

“Well, better get used to it, boys. We share quarters, only myself and my XO have their own quarters.” Just as she pulled her pistol out of her duffel and stuck it to her mag-belt and tied her fatigue top around her waist, the doors slid open and all three of them ran to the docking bay doors. Neyda was waiting with a datapad and a bottle of water at the doors as the crew loaded the equipment and food rations.

 

“Commander, we are cleared to leave as soon as we are loaded. Gentlemen, you have been cleared to accompany us on this task, but please remember, this is Commander Alenko’s ship. Her crew. You are guests, your… thingies, are to remain here.” Neyda said, referring to their phasers. Just then Alexys ran up to the small group at the doors. 

 

“Can’t run into a crisis without me guys! Who would fix ya up?” Alexys said, huffing as she handed Deanna her duffel in trade for the medical supply manifest datapad. 

 

Spock just stared at Dani’s back, littered with scars as another one who looked like Neyda, an asari, handed Dani a jacket. She just waved it away before the Alexys girl waved Spock and Kirk towards the ladies. The girl reminded Spock of Bones in some odd ways.

 

“Ready? You’ll need to report straight to med-bay, Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. After the Commander gives her routine speech, as she does before every mission, I will examine you, make sure you’re fit for duty. Sorry, have to follow regs if you want to run with the best Spectres in the Galaxy.” Alexys shrugged and saluted Dani before disappearing through the docking bay doors onto the _Normandy._  

 

"Don't s'pose either of ya have ever held a gun in yer life. Do'nit worry, you'll probably just stay on the ship while she runs her ground team and watch from the helmet cameras." Klyne said as he slapped Spock on the back when he caught the Vulcan staring at his C.O.

  


*****

 

Farrah’s voice came over the shuttle bay speakers as Dani, Neyda, and Neyda’s younger sister, Skylar each got ready in their sleek N7 armor. “Five minutes out, boss.”

 

“Thanks, Miss Joker.” Dani answered. She had her Uncle Garrus’ favorite Sniper Rifle attached to the mag plate at her back as well as her Avenger assault rifle. Her well-worn pistol sat on her hip as she helped Skylar with some quick modifications to her machine pistol. Spock and Kirk stood next to the shuttle, Kirk prattling on with Axell, who was accompanying Dani to find his sister.

 

“I’ve never met a Batarian before, but you seem to be quite content with humans, where I hear most of your race hate the Shepards. No one will tell me why, though.” Kirk asked as Spock stood his usual stock straight and watched the ladies get ready for their mission. To him, it was all very militarized. Especially for a rescue mission.

 

“Mister Kirk, a lot of batarians hate my grandmother for what she did to them when she was trying to stop the invasion of a race of sentient machines that ended up killing so many. She destroyed the batarian relay, as well as a batarian colony on the planet Aratoht. Over three hundred thousand batarian and human lives were lost.” Dani interjected as she gave the all-clear to Axell.

 

“Time to let some heads roll, boss.” Neyda said as she climbed into the shuttle, Skylar following with a wink to Klyne.

 

“Miss Joker, Kirk and Spock heading to the bridge. Dani, out.” She gave Spock a half-assed salute, like she’d seen her aunt Kasumi do on vids, and climbed into the shuttle as Kirk and Spock headed up to the CIC and bridge. 

 

“Why don’t you invite her for drinks, Spock?” Kirk jabbed at Spock, who gave him side-eye with a side of cocked Vulcan eyebrow.

 

“That hardly seems a logical way to show interest in the opposite sex, sir.” Spock retorted, making Kirk laugh hard. 

 

“It worked for Mrs. Kirk, didn’t it?” Kirk asked, smiling. His smile faltered as he realized he was in a completely different dimension than the one his wife and son and soon, his daughter, were in. 

The two made it to the bridge just as Farrah pulled up the teams helmet cams. “Check 1-2, Spectre ground team aweigh, Miss Joker, do you copy?” Dani’s disembodied voice came through just as a cam labeled _‘Spectre Alenko’_ popped onto the viewscreen.

 

“Loud and clear, boss. Cameras are functional and optimized.” Farrah was moving all four screens so they sat side by side in the viewscreen, almost like a four-player video game. 

 

“Spectre Okerom, loud and clear, Miss Joker.” Axell said as he steered the shuttle.

 

“Spectre N. T’Soni, loud and clear, brittle.” Neyda said as she made a crude gesture to her cam.

 

“Spectre S. T’Soni, also loud and clear.” She said through laughs.

 

“Planetfall in ten seconds.” Axell said behind a snicker. They landed and everything went as smoothly as possible. Dani exited first, as usual.

 

“Stay with me, we don’t need to alert these extremists. Do not fire, unless they shoot first, understood?” Dani said as she faced the group of seasoned Spectres. She _was_ in charge. Nowadays it wasn’t rare to see up to eight Spectres on one mission, they preferred to work together. Thankfully, only four were assigned to the _Normandy_. 

 

“So they’re sisters, cousins?” Kirk asked of the T’Soni ladies.

 

“We’re twins, Kirk. The first set to be born of our race. I’ll tell you all about it later.” Neyda said, eliciting laughs from crew members. 

 

“I met their mother, she was very kind, and from what I understand, they have many children.” Spock said, a hint of hidden emotion in his voice.

 

“Gentlemen, I know this is all new to you, but radio silence until we have reached our destination.” Dani whispered as she was now crawling over a green hill, her sniper rifle in front of her helmet as she looks through the sight. In Neyda’s cam, Dani’s helmet was gone, replaced by a visor across her eyes.

 

Spock watched intensely as the view from her sights came over the viewscreen; A small settlement of Axell’s race were milling about their daily lives, the rifle then quickly moved left, spotting a caravan of black trucks, headed towards a large prefab. “Gotchya, Arsenia you stupid bitch.” Her head shook as she laughed and made a call to Farrah. “Time to release the beast, Miss Joker.”

 

“Bombs aweigh, Boss.” The vehicle that was sitting in the shuttle bay was launched from orbit, towards Daniella’s navpoint. 

 

“Don’t you mean, Mako aweigh, Farrah?” Neyda asked, laughing.

 

“Still don’t know why you use this thing, it’s ancient.” Skylar said sardonically as Dani stuck her tongue out at her and the Mako landed next to them.

 

“Is this the one from Alchera?” Axell asked, a giddiness in his tone.

 

“Yes, the same one from the original _Normandy._ Fixed her up myself - with my Uncle Grunts help, of course.” Dani said as the doors opened when she hit a button and the four of them climbed in. 

 

“Yup, pops always had a way with vehicles.” Drazo said from the forward battery with a hearty laugh.

 

Neyda chimed in randomly, forgetting that everyone on the _Normandy_ could hear her. “Why do you think the pointy-eared one--”

 

“Spock, Neyda. His name is Spock. Not _pointy-eared one_.” Dani said as she drove the Mako over a steep hill.

 

“Spock. Why do you think he wears his hair like that? Is it a fashion choice where they’re from?” Neyda wondered aloud.

 

“It may be a cultural thing, I mean Salarians are almost always doctors or scientists. Almost all Krogans, except my cousin Drazo, are military. All asari get tattoos when they reach maturity. It could be a cultural thing to wear their hair like that.” Daniella explained, poorly, but as best she could.

 

Spock seemed surprised that she defended him, even though she seemed to be quite a logical person. “You are correct, Commander. Vulcan men wear their hair like this if they are born to important families. It is a bit longer for those who are not.” He chimed in, making Neyda jump at the sudden voice.

 

The mako came to a stop about two hundred yards from the prefab, two batarian guards started firing as soon as they saw the vehicle. “Move out, keep your biotics to a minimum if you can. Don’t need anything exploding this time.” Dani said, looking at Skylar, who snickered at the obvious blame.

 

“Have to admit that watching a thresher maw explode _was_ a little funny.” Skylar said as she pulled her Hurricane from her hip. Dani stretched the muscles of her scarred back and grimaced at the memory.

 

“Move out!” Dani said in a military tone. Everyone was out of the mako and on the ground in seconds.


End file.
